1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a farm machine with a toolholding frame comprising particularly a crosswise support and a coupling device which are jointed together by means of a substantially vertical pin, the crosswise support carries at least two rotors located behind it and which are driven in rotation to move the hay lying on the ground, the crosswise support being able to be pivoted around the hinge pin and can be stopped in different positions relative to the direction of advance.
These different positions of the crosswise support make it possible to perform several types of work. Thus, in a first position of the crosswise support, the two rotors can work together to form a single side windrow. In a second position of the crosswise support, each rotor can work independently of the other and, for example, can make its own windrow.
2. Discussion of the Background
In a known device of this type, the crosswise support can be equipped only with rotors specially designed to be connected to the support. In addition, the diameter of these rotors should be relatively small so that the unit does not exceed the width allowed for movement on roads. Because of these constraints, this device has not had great success.